Drogas, Alcohol, Sexo y un Detective Consultor
by akuma snake
Summary: Una co-produccion de aki oishii y yo akuma snake. John se ha casado e ido de Baker, una sequia de casos abunda en el pais y Sherlock se siente aburrido y solo, ¿que mejor que experimentar con productos ilícitos?. Slash explicito
1. Chapter 1

Mes 0

Era una fría mañana, en una fría ciudad de un frio país, un poco de neblina, un poco de lluvia y muchas personas que recorrían las calles sin parar, nada de asesinatos, nada de robos, nada de misterio, una ciudad con todas las condiciones para el crimen y la violencia envuelta en un aura apacible y tranquila… ¡DESESPERANTE!.

Sherlock se paseaba por la sala de Baker Street sin tener nada en que pensar, sin tener nada que leer, que experimentar o investigar, su cerebro se iba a podrir, su cuerpo también, comenzaría a caerse a pedazos y luego moriría, estaba completamente desesperado, lanzó un par de cosas hacia la puerta, tomó algunos dardos que había robado de una tienda sin que nadie lo notara y empezó a lanzarlos por toda la casa. Estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera llevaba su bata, hacía días no dormía mientras se paseaba por la casa, prendió un cigarrillo, era la ventaja de estar solo.

-¡John!- seguía paseándose abriendo todas las puertas olvidando todas las conversaciones acerca del espacio personal –¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN!- grito desesperado, no respondía y lo necesitaba ahí junto a él, se detuvo un segundo recordando porque no respondía, claro estaba donde la profesorcita, últimamente se quedaba ahí muchas veces

Sherlock desapareció durante más de 3 años y cada vez que recordaba su regreso sentía un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula izquierda y ojo derecho, John lo había golpeado como si hubiese sido un simple saco de box y luego le había dado un abrazo completamente reconfortante, justo en ese minuto había entendido que su desaparición había sido necesaria que habría hecho eso y más si le hubiesen asegurado la vida de John, lo quería tanto, era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su secuas, ayudante, muchas veces incluso eran quien lo controlaba.

Sabía desde antes que John tenía una relación formal con una mujer, que al parecer era maestra de una escuela, era al menos la sexta novia desde su "suicidio", pero estaba durando demasiado, ella era agradable, incluso no era tonta, era muy atractiva, no se reía por cualquier estupidez, no decía cosas innecesarias, pero tenía la mala costumbre de sentarse en sus piernas, besarlo sin tapujos y permitirle quedarse en su casa para claramente tener sexo. Todas esas cosas habían hecho que su amigo se ausentara de casa muy seguido, no le importaba pero era molesto sobre todo cuando tenían un caso. Ella por alguna razón a diferencia de las otras, lo entendía, le permitía irse e incluso cuando los visitaba pedía detalle de los casos a Sherlock, le gustaba escucharlo, le ponía mucha atención sobre todo a los detalles más pequeños e imperceptibles, a veces incluso bromeaba, es más incluso intentaba poner a prueba su inteligencia con preguntas extrañas, aunque claro nunca había logrado sorprenderlo, debía reconocerlo era agradable a demás de bonita, aun así… la detestaba, siempre estaba ahí, siempre con ellos, siempre intervenía, siempre se lo llevaba a su casa incluso por varios días, era realmente molesto.

John atravesaba el umbral en ese momento y un dardo pasó zumbando a su lado, miró a Sherlock de manera molesta y entornó sus ojos mirando el cigarrillo, pero lo ignoró, caminó hasta la cocina y se puso a preparar té, por su parte Sherlock arrojaba dardos escaleras abajo para intentar darle a la puerta del edificio, John apareció a su lado con su típicas tacitas, la recibió y lo miró, algo tenía que decirle y suponía no le gustaría del todo

-Sherlock… tengo una muy buena noticia- sonreía de oreja a oreja con cara de tarado –Mary y yo nos casaremos- lo miraba con sus ojos brillando

-¿Y la buena noticia?- tenia la taza tomada con fuerza, sus hombros se habían tensado, sentía que le saltaría encima para golpearlo

-Oh por dios Sherlock, esa es, nos vamos a casar, ni siquiera tu puedes ser tan idiota- se levantó molesto caminando otra vez a la cocina –nada cambiara, solo que iré a vivir allá permanentemente- Sherlock dejó caer el cigarro que se quedó en su pierna quemando el pantalón –Mary insistió en que…- no pudo terminar pues al mirarlo notó que se quemaba -¡Sherlock!- gritó y corrió hacia él dándole un golpe al cigarro, miró el pequeño agujero y vio la piel enrojecida y llena de ceniza -¿En que estas pensando?- lo miró molesto y rasgó la tela, eso hizo que Sherlock saliera de su aturdimiento

-¿Qué haces?- miró su ropa molesto, John estaba arrodillado frente a él mirando la quemadura

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estas más distraído de lo normal- se alejó un poco y buscó en su maletín, volvió con un trocito de algodón y suero –tal vez arda- lo mojó sintió como lo escocía pero no hizo nada, confiaba plenamente en sus conocimientos médicos –te decía que Mary insiste en que seas el padrino, ¿lo serás?- John lo miraba sonriendo de manera casi suplicante

-Lo haré- asintió con la cabeza aunque no sabía porque sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Gracias- le sonrió ampliamente mientras le ponía una pomada en la herida –vamos a comer algo, necesitas salir de aquí, tu piel esta mortecina- Sherlock asintió sabiendo que debía ir a cambiarse de ropa

Mes 2

Dos meses después John llevaba un impecable traje color gris y su esposa un vestido horrendo y blanco, parecía un repollo, John estaba nervioso y ansioso incluso había tomado la mano de Sherlock varias veces, la apretaba y luego soltaba, no entendía para que hacia eso si no estaba seguro de querer casarse, si le provocaba tantas dudas entonces no tenía sentido. Todos habían asistido y parecían emocionados, la hermana de John estaba aburrida y frustrada, le había dicho en secreto que esperaba que el fuera el novio en vez de Mary, no le agradaba demasiado su cuñada, decía que era demasiado buena y comprensiva, más de lo que dictaba la normalidad. La ceremonia había sido una tortura aburrida a demás de tener que posar para un sin fin de fotos, Harry era quien más les había tomado, pero solo a ellos dos, a la esposa la dejaba fuera pues decía que debían tener fotos de todo tipo.

Al volver a casa se quitó la estúpida corbata y se arrojo al sillón, entendía la necesidad de su amigo por establecer una familia, decían que todos lo necesitaban en algún momento, el jamás había necesitado ni siquiera involucrarse sexual o amorosamente con alguien, no iba a negar la increíble atracción que tenia con Irene, pero no la necesitaba para estar bien… a John sí, miró el apartamento estaba vacío, por primera vez estaba realmente solo, John no volvería esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni ninguna otra, seguro iría de visita de vez en cuando y luego volvería a irse.

Ahora fumaba más que antes, por alguna razón incomprensible había una escases de casos y por otra razón incomprensible como regalo de bodas le había dado pasajes y estadía en Paris a John para la luna de miel, realmente era estúpido. Ahora que estaba solo y sin control, fumaba más y más, al menos 40 diarios, había subido de 5 a 40 a una velocidad impresionante y no se detendría.

Mes 3

Se había propuesto batir su propio record, iba en el cigarrillo numero 143, si lograba fumar uno más habría fumado uno cada diez minutos en un solo día, no se sentía del todo bien, el departamento estaba inundado en humo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando mal, la señora Hudson había golpeado la puerta varias veces pero en todas se había negado a abrirle, incluso amenazó con llamar a John, le dio igual, era él el culpable de que estuviese así, así que debía hacerse presente, que estupidez claro que no era el culpable, pero si hubiese estado ahí eso no habría ocurrido, ¿era esa su real intención, llamar la atención de John?, que va, claro que no, él siempre estaba en completo control de sus sentimientos y emociones, siempre había gustado de fumar pero lo había intentado dejar muchas veces, ahora era libre para hacerlo… aunque no se sentía bien. Tomó el ultimo cigarro, con el que batiría el record, el 144, lo encendió y aspiró su olor, frunció un poco el ceño, comenzó a fumar lentamente, sentía el estomago revuelto, tal vez debido a la falta de comida, falta de sueño y exceso de tabaco, dio la ultima calada y sintió como todo daba vueltas, cayó al piso y se ahogó en el humo, comenzó a toser a tal punto que empezó a vomitar, era algo viscoso y amarillento, sentía que simplemente estaba botando sus órganos. Oyó algo sin saber con exactitud que era, miro dentro del humo y vio como una figura pequeña se le acercaba

-¿Sherlock qué diablos has hecho?- John corría hacia él, estaba en el piso arrodillado a su lado, lo miró con ojos idos mientras volvía a vomitar –¡oh diablos! ¿Cuánto has fumado? La señora Hudson esta histérica Sherlock- lo regañaba, lo tomó por debajo de los brazos a duras penas y lo arrastró hasta el sillón, le puso un tarro de la basura cerca para que vomitara y abrió las ventanas, el olor era toxico, el frio entró de manera violenta, al menos ahora se ventilaba un poco –Sherlock…- lo miraba preocupado, rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos y se lo metió en la boca a su amigo, era un inhalador, le hizo un par de "puf" y este tosió fuertemente mientras volvía a vomitar –maldición ¿en qué diablos estas pensando?-

Se quedó a su lado y le acarició el cabello con cuidado, Sherlock lo miró aun con sus ojos completamente idos, se sentía aturdido, lo tomó por el cuello de uno de sus horrendos sweaters, y lo acerco a su cara.

-No te vayas- dijo despacio, John alejó su cara por el aliento que era humo puro, tosió un poco y asintió despacio, no se iría, no al menos hasta que estuviese bien, se quedo ahí con la mano en el cabello del más alto mirándolo preocupado

Se había acurrucado contra el al sentir el abrazo firme y el cuidado que ponía en él, olvidando momentáneamente que John ya no vivía con él y eso era transitorio, a pesar del olor a humo que viciaba el aire, suspiró sintiendo el aroma a jabón que desprendía su amigo, no era un aroma particular, no usaba un perfume costoso o distintivo de ninguna manera, pero le gustaba y le hacía olvidar el olor a humo, relajaba su mente e incluso, al sentir sus nariz despejarse del olor a humo y pasar las nauseas, al menos hasta que sintió pasos delicados desde la puerta pensando por un segundo que podía ser alguna clienta, por lo que siquiera se movió, dejando que John se encargara de quien fuera pero incorporándose al oír la indeseable voz de la mujercita con quien su amigo había decidido casarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – la mujer observaba todo alrededor del piso que estaba hecho un desastre, entre el desorden que cuando vivía John ahí intentaba mantener medianamente a raya y el humo que aun inundaba el aire – Este sitio es un desastre…- murmuró para sí, aunque totalmente entendible para los dos hombres ahí.

-Lárgate si no te gusta– Sherlock casi ladró poniéndose tenso e incorporándose para tomar la cajetilla de cigarros que estaban junto a Hamlet, recordando de golpe que John ya no estaría más tiempo ahí –Tu también deberías irte de aquí, con tu mujercita, a tú casa…-

El rubio le quitó los cigarrillos negando con la cabeza al verle caminar torpemente aun con la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro por el exceso de nicotina y el evidente rostro de nauseas haciéndole ir de regreso al sofá antes de ir hacia Mary para acompañarla a la puerta.

-Tenias razón, debimos llamarlo antes…- murmuró a su mujer poniéndole amorosamente la bufanda para abrigarla del frío –Será mejor que vayas a casa, yo me quedaré con él hasta que se encuentre mejor y volveré seguramente por la noche– su tono de voz, a juicio de Sherlock sonaba estúpido y demasiado suave para ser creíble o al menos real

-Llámame si necesitas algo…- observó a Sherlock con algo de preocupación, sabiendo lo importante que era para su marido ese hombre –no llegues muy tarde, estaré esperándote despierta…- le regaló una sonrisa suave como para calmar su mirada preocupada, acercándose a darle un lento y suave beso de despedida y susurrarle un cariñoso 'te amo'

-Creo que vomitare– Gruñó Sherlock dándole la espalda, sintiéndose realmente mas enfermo de verles de esa manera tan cariñosa

Caminó hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo resonar las ventanas y encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo al que apenas alcanzó a dar una calada antes de sentir el corazón comenzar a latir desbocado y su respiración hacerse demasiado rápida, con la cabeza abombada seguido de un frio absoluto que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza antes de dejar de ser consciente de su cuerpo por completo, cayendo en la alfombra de su cuarto.

Cuando se hubo despedido de su mujer caminó hacia el cuarto de Sherlock preparándose para uno de sus nuevos momentos infantiles, pero al entrar corrió al verlo sacudirse en el suelo del cuarto, poniéndolo de lado al notar la respiración irregular y dificultosa por el vomito, chequeando su pulso mientras procuraba que no se ahogara, viendo el cigarrillo dejando un agüero en la alfombra y apagándolo con el pie al tiempo que las convulsiones disminuían, pudo cargarlo para dejarlo en la cama, viéndole aún inconsciente pero con la respiración regularizándose, preguntándose cuantos cigarrillos habría fumado para llegar a lo que evidentemente era una intoxicación por nicotina.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí, había paramédicos dándole oxigeno junto a su cama y John paseaba preocupado a los pies de esta, además de una sonda en su brazo traspasándole suero, lo que Sherlock intentó quitarse junto con la mascarilla.

-Vas a quedarte quieto y comportarte– John alzó la voz sonando más autoritario de lo que nunca se había oído ante él, persuadiéndolo de no moverse, permitiéndole a los paramédicos terminar su trabajo, comprobar sus signos y dejándole algunas recomendaciones antes de recoger el equipo para salir –¿Que pasa contigo Sherlock?– jadeó cuando se quedaron a solas, viéndole preocupado pues a pesar de la atención seguía viéndose de un color mortecino.

-Estaba aburrido…quise hacer un pequeño experimento– respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y que fuera creíble –sobre la tolerancia del tabaco para un caso pendiente que me molestaba en el que estuve trabajando durante tu estadía en Paris– supo que le hubo creído cuando lo miro casi ofendido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?– Estiró los labios en el gesto que comúnmente hacia cuando estaba molesto –Podría haberte ayudado y resuelto sin que casi te mataras en el proceso-

-¿No me oíste?– Lo observó airadamente – estabas en tu luna de miel con la profesorcita…ponerte al tanto de todo habría sido demasiado tedioso-

John solo dio un suspiro, sabiendo que tenía razón; había estado demasiado centrado en su matrimonio y lo feliz que se sentía con eso como para ocuparse mucho de su amigo, como siempre había hecho e incluso encontraba la razón en que lo viera molesto como lo hacía.

-Cenare contigo…incluso hare la cena– le regaló una sonrisa tan transparente y preocupada que Sherlock sintió como si el corazón le diera una violenta sacudida, como si fuera a desmayarse nuevamente. No entendía del todo que ocurría y la pequeña noción que tenia de lo que podría ocurrir no era nada bueno.

A pesar de las indicaciones de que se quedara acostado no pudo evitar ir tras de John, sintiendo el olor a humo en la sala ahora que había limpiado un poco sus narices con el aire fresco de su cuarto pero haciendo que al mismo tiempo tuviera unas repentinas ganas de volver a fumar, aunque se contuvo. John estaba ahí cuidándolo, no tenía necesidad de esas cosas.

Las siguientes 4 horas fueron como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si la ridícula taza de la armada siguiera en la cocina y el olor a cigarrillo no estuviera impregnado en los sillones, como si en cualquier momento John se fuera a quitar su horrible suéter beige en el camino a su cuarto a dormir. Solo eran ellos dos riendo y pasando el tiempo mientras comían en la cocina y luego John se sentaba a oírle tocar el violín como las tardes de calma sin casos, al menos hasta que el móvil de John sonó cortando el sonido del violín abruptamente al tiempo que el rubio sonreía bobamente y se ponía en pie para responder, diciéndole que Sherlock ya estaba mejor, que le habían puesto suero luego de una pequeña descompensación y riendo un poco luego de unos segundos de silencio y despidiéndose antes de volver a la sala.

-¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó sentándose nuevamente donde estaba aunque de pronto parecía mucho mas ansioso

-Sobreviviré– respondió tranquilo, viéndole casi ponerse en pie de un salto, disimulándolo luego

-Entonces me marcho ya…llámame si necesitas algo, ¿sí? Lo que sea– sonaba tan amigable y tranquilo como siempre.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, John le había dando un breve abrazo y se despedía con la mano, dejándolo en el medio de la sala con el violín en una mano y el arco en la otra, viendo algo desorientado el vacio de la sala. Frunció el ceño y se tocó el pecho, sentía algo parecido a una puntada, algo que dolía pero no sabía explicar como, de pronto hacia mas frio y la soledad se colaba en su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir vulnerable y abandonado, pero atribuyo todo eso a las consecuencias de su intoxicación.


	2. Chapter 2

Mes 4

Desde ese día casi no había visto a John y había decidido dejar los cigarrillos o al menos, al nivel que había estado haciéndolo y ahora solo paseaba por las calles, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de Baker, lo que además le ayudaba a no pensar en el vacío que dejaba John al no estar, en especial cuando le gritaba por ayuda y este no respondía. Aun sin saber que ocurría con él mismo ni porque le molestaba tanto el pensar que John, no estaba por ahí con él porque debía estar…reproduciéndose con esa profesorcita.

Tras cada paseo, los cigarros se iban haciendo menos interesantes decidiéndose por recorrer un pequeño camino que había dejado atrás luego de muchas presiones y antes de John, antes de tener un ser humano que llenara ese espacio en su cerebro, como un intento desesperado por dejar atrás cualquier pequeño recuerdo del militar. Un par de preguntas a las personas correctas y no tardó en encontrar un proveedor decente de marihuana, la cual revisó muy bien antes de pagar la pequeña bolsa con hojas secas y regresar a Baker como si se tratara de un niño con una bolsa de dulces, encerrándose en su habitación con la pipa que hacía mucho tiempo tenía guardada, preparándola con dedos hábiles antes de dar una calada profunda, una, tras otra sintiendo de a poco como todo a su alrededor se volvía más brillante, las texturas más suaves y los sonidos más intensos, seguro de poder oír la televisión de la señora Hudson en el piso de abajo, dejándose caer en la cama con la pipa entre los labios, sintiendo su cuerpo laxo, totalmente relajado, sintiendo como si el tiempo no pasara, como un momento perfecto donde nada lo preocupaba; no habían crímenes, no había molestos hermanos mayores, ni una ruidosa casera y sobre todo, al menos hasta pensarlo…no había John, eso no duro mucho, rápidamente al pesar en él, su alucinada cabeza evocó su imagen entre caladas, pudiendo percibir a la perfección cada una de las marcas de su rostro, incluso era capaz de sentir el tacto de su cabello corto, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban o los patrones de su iris.

Totalmente ido por la droga pensó en sus labios, imaginó claramente como se sentiría besarlos, sintiéndose envuelto por una descontrolada ansiedad de besarlo, pudiendo imaginar con todos los conocimientos del rostro de John, como se sentirían sus labios contra los suyos… dando una larga calada y apretando los parpados para mantener la escena en su mente, el cuerpo pequeño de John contra el suyo y sus labios tibios contra los propios más fríos, totalmente envuelto en su aroma. Necesitaba a John ahí…lo quería ahí y probar todo lo que su mente había maquinado en esos minutos nebulosos.

Se incorporó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, todo le parecía confuso con los colores más vivos que antes, entró a la sala torpemente y sonrió al ver a Hamlet, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a bailar vals con él, se movía por toda la habitación erráticamente.

-Hace mucho no hablamos Ulises- aun mirando a la calavera a la cual le cambio el nombre –espero no estés molesto, es solo que John pasaba desapercibido- se encogió de hombros –John… si… ¿lo has visto?, oh no ha venido por aquí…- frunció los labios y miro el techo -¿dejarías que te bese?... no te has lavado los dientes, entonces otro día será- dejo la calavera a un lado y se recostó en el sillón a pensar, en como podía ir en busca del rubio

Cerró los ojos, al poco rato se levantó decidido de ir en su búsqueda, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y llego rápidamente, casi de manera repentina, no esperó a que le abrieran y entro en la casa, la mujercita lo miró confundida sin saber que pasaba, John se levantó al verlo entrar para saludarlo, Sherlock simplemente lo tomó por el cuello del suéter y lo besó, era mucho mejor que su imaginación, los labios tibios y delgados, el olor, la sensación de que con eso ya no necesitaba ningún tipo de droga, a pesar de lo que pudo creer John respondió al beso, le acarició la espalda y lo profundizó, sonrió un poco, sintió su boca abrirse para darle paso a una suave y húmeda lengua, se movía con timidez, después de todo era su primer beso, era algo liquido y viscoso pero agradable, pudo sentir todas y cada una de las pequeñas cavidades, cada centímetro, era como si lo conociera a la perfección, lo apretó por la nuca con una mano y por la cintura con la otra, sentía su cabello suave, limpio, delgado, se separaron un segundo y se sonrieron, miró a su alrededor estaban en un parque, frunció el ceño y miró a John, lo vió borroso

-Sherlock- dijo en su acostumbrado tono amigable y cariñoso –¡Sherlock!- esta vez había sido mas efusivo el solo sonreía de manera estúpida -¡SHERLOCK!- sintió un fuerte empujón y entornó los ojos, los cerro con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, miro a su alrededor aun estaba en Baker Street.

Estaba sentado en el sillón y John sentado en el suelo, parecía haberse caído.

-¿Qué haces?- Sherlock lo miraba confundido hacia un segundo estaban en un parque… ¿o no?

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué haces tú?, vine a verte y casi me estrangulas… y no se intentabas… no se…- repentinamente estaba sonrojado, no podía siquiera articular las palabras, no podía decir que estaba intentando besarlo -¿Qué experimento estás haciendo ahora, la casa apesta a… que es marihuana?- Estaba tan desconcertado, tan aturdido y confundido

-¿Experimento?- no podía recordar, no quería hacerlo –si experimentaba con marihuana y explotó, me hizo efecto supongo- mintió, John lo miró sin creerle demasiado –me duelen los ojos- los cerró con fuerza, de alguna manera era cierto le ardían y picaban, pero en realidad solo quería llamar la atención

-Déjame ver- se acercó y miró sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados, las pupilas muy dilatadas –debe haber sido producto de la explosión, se irritaron-

Estaba tan cerca, centímetros, veía sus labios moverse, como se contraían las marcas de su cuello, hizo el típico gesto que hacia cuando estaba molesto o pensando algo, ese gesto que casi resultaba molesto por ser tan de él, lo vio estirar los labios y no lo pudo resistir, se movió para que sus labios rozaran, John se alejo rápidamente

-Cuidado Sherlock, no te muevas- parecía molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido, casi parecía que sintiera asco

-Lo siento…- se sintió herido, le daba asco, cerró los ojos –Vete, tu mujercita te espera- su voz sonó distante, como perdida en algún lugar de su infinito cerebro

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sherlock?- John lo miraba, suspiró y se alejó –solo venía a ver como estabas… cuídate ¿sí?- le dio una última sonrisa y tocó su hombro con la mano, para luego irse

Ante el toque Sherlock sintió la necesidad de sostener su mano, de decirle que se quedara, que no fuera con ella, que él era muchas veces mejor, más inteligente, más interesante, incluso más guapo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo dejó ir, otra vez, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, lo vio pasar por debajo, John miró hacia arriba y sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno estaba feliz, pero el rubio alzo la mano y la movió a modo de despedida, Sherlock solo frunció el ceño y se giró dándole la espalda. Estaba enojado, se iba, siempre se iba, siempre lo dejaba por la profesorcita, ahora le sonreía a ella, la acariciaba, la besaba, la tocaba… sintió tanto asco que tuvo que taparse la boca.

Se encerró en el cuarto y miro la pipa, le parecía mucho mas tentadora que antes, aunque claro ahora necesitaría una dosis más grande. Metió todo lo que pudo dentro de la pipa y pensó en que debía aprender a hacer cigarrillos de marihuana, la pipa era realmente pequeña. Tenía serias dudas sobre que le pasaba, mientras más pensaba en John y su esposa peor se sentía, más anhelaba los viejos tiempos, incluso comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea fingir un suicidio, había sido necesario, lo había hecho para salvarlo, pero se había ido por tres años, tres años en los que habían aparecido nuevas personas, nuevos romances incluso una esposa, tal vez debía haberle contado, tal vez debió decirle lo que planeaba, pero John no sabía mentir, lo habría delatado sin querer, lo habría puesto en evidencia y eso habría causado la muerte de ambos, en su momento había sido la única solución y lo seguía siendo.

Puso la pipa en sus labios, inspiro la primera calada… majestuoso, era increíble, su cerebro se apagaba otra vez aunque más lento, dio otra calada, mejor aún, comenzó a ver todo radiante, como si todo en su cuarto fuera amigable, luego de un par de caladas mas estaba completamente relajado, fuera de sí, con un cerebro dormido, sin ruido, sin dudas, sin molestia, sin John, definitivamente era un buen medicamento, John era una enfermedad, una mala, contagiosa (incluso para las mujerzuelas que lo perseguían) y erradicadle enfermedad, esto no la eliminaría, pero la aplacaría, al menos por un tiempo.

Tres semanas después ya no había gran efecto, hasta eso era aburrido, la sequia de casos seguía y estaba cayendo en un delirante aburrimiento, el cual aunque se creyera superior y no lo admitiera era aumentado e intensificado por las drogas, debía buscar algo en que entretenerse y que mejor que experimentar, habría preferido hacerlo con alguien más antes que consigo mismo pero consiguió la suficiente información para hacerlo, compro mas marihuana, cocaína y algunos papelillos, para fabricar sus propios cigarrillos, le había costado un poco al principio, no era precisamente hábil en esas cosas. Pero después de algunos intentos fallidos y dinero perdido lo había logrado, siempre lograba todo, por eso era un genio.

Colocó el papelillo, la hierba dentro y luego espolvoreo la cocaína… puso más polvo del que decía debía utilizarse y no había sido un error, lo enrolló con mucho cuidado de no perder nada, pasó su lengua para sellarlo y miró su obra maestra, era como un pintor con una obra fresca, por un momento sintió pena de destruirlo, pero la ciencia era más importante. Inspiró mucho aire lo puso en sus labios y prendió un fosforo; sintió pasos en la escalera, frunció el ceño y gruño de manera sonora, lo guardó en una cajita que ya tenía predestinada para eso.

-Sherlock- la voz de John llenó el ambiente, al instante su cabeza asomo en la cocina –Hola- sonreía como siempre –Vengo a invitarte a almorzar- miró sus labios y las marcas que se hacían cuando sonreía

-Estoy ocupado- quería ir, pero quería probar su invento, por primera vez en semanas algo lo ocupaba más que lamentarse por el matrimonio de John

-¡Oh vamos Sherlock!, sé que no tienes casos, el último caso que tuvimos fue hace meses, además Mary cocina excelente y ha insistido tanto- su cara suplicante y amistosa lo hizo dudar, pero el solo oír ese nombre lo descolocó

-Solo como comida de dos personas y Mary no es una de ellas- en realidad solo comía lo que preparaba John, ya que, la comida de la señora Hudson siempre tenía algún defecto, muy salado, muy amargo, demasiado seco y así, siempre había algo que no funcionaba, comía solo porque podía morir si no lo hacía y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes aun

-No sé de que hablas, hemos ido a muchos restaurantes- John fruncía el ceño y los labios otra vez

-Es molesto que hagas eso siempre- estaba más insoportable e irritable de lo normal, tal vez una mezcla de drogas, falta de sueño y aburrimiento

-¿Hacer qué?... Sherlock es la última vez que preguntare ¿Qué pasa contigo? Normalmente eres apático, molesto, entrometido, impulsivo, obsesivo, falta de respeto y muchas otras cosas, pero este último tiempo estas especialmente insoportable- John parecía más preocupado y triste, que molesto

-Tal vez solo te desacostumbraste a mi- su mirada arrogante no mostraba nada, pero mentía, se mentía a si mismo negando lo obvio y le mentía a John para no arruinar su vida otra vez, haber muerto falsamente era suficiente

-Estas molesto por algo que no me has dicho… bueno no insistiré- lo miro resignado –volveré más tarde, aunque nadie lo entienda me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- se alejó cerrando la puerta, él y su estúpida honestidad siempre lo hacían dudar

¿Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él?, eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, dejó guardado el cigarrillo y lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera, haría un sacrificio, pasaría la velada con Mary, John se sorprendió al verlo aparecer, Sherlock solo dijo que tenía hambre, era cierto, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había comido por última vez, pero por otra parte exigió que la comida fuera hecha por el rubio y no su esposa, este solo accedió a medias, diciéndole que lo prepararían juntos y así no sabría quien había hecho que… eso era un insulto a su inteligencia, por supuesto que podría diferenciarlo, si era solo la mano de John o habían mas opiniones en una preparación prefirió no decir nada y caminaron hacia la "nueva casa".

Al entrar se dio cuenta que nunca había mirado la casa con atención, tenían unos sillones en la sala pero había uno que claramente era de John, estaba orientado exactamente en la misma posición que cuando vivían juntos, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida apareció y desapareció en un parpadeo. Decidió sentarse sin pedir permiso en ese sillón.

-Siempre espere a que los roles cambiaran- John sonreía con gracia, Sherlock lo miró y le devolvió media sonrisa, las cosas eran como siempre, un flash lo cegó

-Jamás imagine que te vería sonreír y podría dejar registro- Mary sostenía una cámara mientras sonreía de manera estúpida

-Bórrala- Sherlock se había levantado y la miraba de manera amenazante, tenia contraídos todos los músculos de la cara

-Claro que no, es preciosa a demás Johny también sale- giro la cámara y se la mostró, efectivamente salían ambos mirándose y sonriendo, parecía una bella imagen para el recuerdo

-No repito las cosas- hablaba lento y en tono ausente, movió la mano rápidamente arrebatándole la cámara y la arrojo al fuego, salieron chispas y un olor horrible

-¿Sherlock qué haces?- John se le había acercado y puesto entre él y su mujer, la defendía, la cubría, daba su vida por ella, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho por él

-Tranquilo John, solo no está de buen humor, no se peleen- ella intentaba parecer tranquila aunque sus manos tiritaban, la frialdad de Sherlock la intimidaba

-No hables como si me conocieras mujer- su tono era despectivo y asqueado –eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba-

-¡Sherlock!- John había encendido todas sus alarmas, lo conocía sabia cuando simplemente algo o no le gustaba o cuando estaba enojado y fuera de sí –Vete Sherlock- apuntó a la puerta

Solo en ese momento sintió que había hecho una estupidez, John lo estaba echando de su casa, no era bienvenido, no cabía en ese pequeño lugar que ahora ocupaba alguien más, maldita mujer tenía la culpa de todo, caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta, ella lo siguió con la vista pero John no, lo miró antes de salir esperando a que al menos sus miradas se encontraran y saber que pensaba, saber que no lo odiaba y que volverían a estar juntos en algún momento, pero no ocurrió.

Se fue a paso rápido, lo necesitaba, necesitaba el frio en su cara, pero necesitaba otra cosa, algo que aplacara cualquier idea, pensamiento e incluso eso llamado sentimientos, se encerró en el departamento y abrió la caja que antes había abandonado por John, estúpido John que interfería con sus planes, tomó el cigarrillo y lo prendió dispuesto a lo que fuera que pudiese ocurrir al fumarlo.

Con cuidado lo puso entre sus labios, tratándolo como si fuera algo muy delicado y dándole primero una pequeña calada, recibiendo la mezcla del humo entrando a sus pulmones y el extraño olor algo pasoso y ligeramente desagradable que lo envolvió, pero por supuesto un pequeño detalle sensitivo no le persuadiría, lo tomó con más seguridad entre su índice y pulgar, dando una calada más profunda, aspirando el humo bruscamente esta vez, tosiendo un poco. Era realmente agradable estar haciendo nuevos experimentos o recordando sensaciones casi del todo olvidadas a medida que su cerebro se iba apagando a cada segundo, casi podía sentir las conexiones eléctricas de sus neuronas hacer cortocircuito por la sobrecarga de los alucinógenos.

A medida que fumaba iba sintiéndose más ligero pero la sensación no era muy diferente a lo que experimentaba con la marihuana, lo que lo desilusionó un poco, pues se suponía que eso debía ser algo nuevo, fumando más rápido a la espera que hiciera algún efecto especial, sintiendo de golpe como si todo a su alrededor se moviera más lento, incluso él, su cerebro calló en un completo letargo, al igual que su cuerpo, apenas con la fuerza suficiente para terminar el cigarrillo en un par de caladas y dibujar una sonrisa boba en su rostro, mientras su cabeza no procesaba ningún tipo de sensación, que no fuera las sensaciones inmediatas que lo rodeaban, ahora si…no había nada más que sensaciones, colores, olores a su alrededor, sin ideas en la cabeza, sin la horrible sensación de angustia que lo había perseguido todo el camino a casa desde el momento que John lo echara de la suya, lo cual lo trajo inevitablemente a su cabeza de nuevo. Hizo nota mental de no pensar en John en esos momentos en medio de un momento de lucidez de su cabeza antes de volver a sumirse en esos recuerdos, en John viéndole enojado y amenazante protegiendo a esa mujer con su propio cuerpo, como si ella fuera algo tan valioso como la vida de John, como si le abofeteara en la cara que él ya no era importante que había alguien más en su vida a quien proteger, que su vida no estaba más junto a la suya.

Dio una última calada profunda a lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y que quemaba sus dedos y labios sin importarle realmente, demasiado sumido en esa repentina angustia, sintiendo su cuerpo helado de pronto, apagando lo que quedaba torpemente en la madera de su mesa de noche. Las manos le temblaban, sentía un sudor frío y todo daba vueltas de la forma menos agradable posible y que no era el típico movimiento de los objetos por separado en que a veces se sumía por la marihuana, todo se movía al mismo tiempo, el suelo estaba en el techo y la cama la sentía en las paredes, el estomago revuelto y el cuerpo pesado sin siquiera poder moverse, mirándose brevemente en el reflejo de la ventana viéndose de un color mas pálido de lo normal e incluso de un amarillo algo verdoso. Se sentía terriblemente enfermo y no recordaba antes esa sensación, incluso sintiéndose un poco asustado al sentir la taquicardia junto a su cuerpo pesado, moviéndose trabajosamente para llegar al baño y vomitar lo poco que había comido ese día. Sabía que no era una sobredosis, quizá si había usado más de la medida adecuada, pero eso era probablemente solo una reacción adversa a la droga y no le quedaba más que reposar y esperar a que el subidón se le fuera del todo.

Se limpió el rostro luego de estar seguro que no volcaría más de su estomago y salió del cuarto que apestaba a la hierba quemada, dejándose caer en su sofá con la mente ida en imágenes poco agradables, pero lo suficientemente consciente para saber que no eran más que alucinaciones por el mal procesamiento del narcótico de su cuerpo. Apenas abrió los ojos cuando oyó unos pasos conocidos por la escalera, incorporándose a pesar del desagradable mareo y viendo con una sonrisa endrogada a John que entraba en la sala casi tímido y viéndose como un niño arrepentido, acercándose a él y sentándose en silencio a su lado, viéndole unos segundos antes de oírse su voz algo lejana para su gusto.

-No sé qué me paso hoy…- terminó por decirle tímidamente, dándole un pequeño mimo en la nuca, jugando brevemente con sus risos

-Estabas protegiendo a tu mujer… es normal… supongo – agregó pues no estaba seguro si era normal, aunque sin duda el también defendería a John de una posible amenaza como lo había hecho este con su mujer

-Sí, lo es… pero tú eres igual de importante para mí y me porte mal, te corrí de mi casa y no es algo que se deba hacer con alguien a quien se quiere realmente– Sherlock no sabía si estaba demasiado perdido en la confusión espacial en que la marihuana siempre lo dejaba, pero estaba seguro que John estaba demasiado cerca

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el rubio estaba inclinado hacia él y solo se convenció cuando el aroma de este lo envolvió, tan familiar y cercano, atrapándolo y haciéndole ir hacia el también, dejando sus narices rosándose apenas a milímetros. Podía sentir la respiración tibia chocar contra la suya. No entendía porque sentía el rostro tan caliente y el corazón desbocado de una manera diferente a las recientes taquicardias, iba a hablar pero de pronto no pudo hacerlo por la suave presión de los labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose lento y dejándole espacio a rechazarlo, pero no hubo tal reacción, admitiendo su inexperiencia y dejándole dominar la caricia, imitándole y separando sus labios cuando él lo hizo casi como reflejo, sintiendo su piel erizarse y su cuerpo dar una pequeña sacudida al rose de sus lenguas, la manera experta que John tenía de dejarle a su disposición con ese pequeño contacto húmedo, apretando un poco su camisa entre sus manos para tenerlo más cerca, buscando repetir el contacto profundo, buscándolo él y sintiendo todo el frío que la droga le había dejado irse de a poco, dejando una sensación cálida y desconocida en el medio de su pecho…o quizá era la boca del estomago, siquiera estaba seguro de donde lo sentía, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir a John así, el contacto de sus labios, la sensación de superioridad por sobre su mujer…que estuviera ahí con él, en lugar de en casa haciendo eso mismo con ella…que lo quisiera y que incluso en la pequeña nebulosa de los narcóticos que aun quedaban en el, darse cuenta que también lo quería.

-Te quiero…- balbuceó abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta que… no había nadie. John no estaba ahí, siquiera estaba en la sala y las cosas en su cuarto apenas dejaban de moverse mientras el volvía a tener dominio de sí mismo en movimientos torpes y algo aletargados

Quizá John lo había movido al cuarto…se había desmayado y lo había movido hasta su cama como había hecho esa ocasión en que "La Mujer" lo sedara y no tuviera consciencia de sí… eso debía ser. Se puso en pie de un salto, controlando las nauseas que eso había provocado, saliendo a la sala para buscar alguna señal de que John hubiera estado ahí, pero en la cocina no habían tazas sucias, ni la tetera tenía menos agua, igualmente el sillón no guardaba ni un pequeño rastro del aroma de John, ni los cojines estaban deformados en señal de que el mismo hubiera estado acostado ahí, era como si nunca hubiera dejado su cuarto y sobre todo, que John no había estado nunca ahí, pero estaba seguro que había estado, aun podía sentir en sus labios la sensación del rose de los de John y era perfectamente capaz de evocar los temblores que el roce de sus leguas había provocado en su cuerpo, la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca aún de lo que lo había tenido… pero si era objetivo… solo era algo que estaba en su cabeza porque John no había estado ahí, seguía en su casa, amando a esa mujercita que había elegido por sobre él, que había protegido de una amenaza inexistente pero como un animal cuidando de su manada.

De pronto se sintió terriblemente angustiado, una especie de sensación de ahogo en su pecho, las manos le temblaban en una ansiedad que no podía controlar. Estaba sólo, total, completa y absolutamente solo y eso, nunca le había importado, siempre lo había estado pero ahora sentía que faltaba algo, faltaba John, porque ahora el rubio ocupaba lugar en la vida de alguien más, alguien a quien quería por sobre cualquier otro humano en el planeta, una mujer a la que quería por sobre a él… era una angustia que no estaba seguro si provenía del golpe de la realidad al darse cuenta que John había dejado de ser un simple amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo o si era un efecto secundario de la cocaína mezclada con la cannabis. Lo cierto era que no importaba y lo mejor era callar las voces en su cabeza, obligarse al letargo. Sin pensarlo dos veces regresó a su cuarto y tomando la cocaína para disolverla exactamente en un 7% y caer rendido en la cama, dejando atrás esa angustia por una sensación de letargo mucho más familiar y agradable, haciendo caso a la nota mental que había hecho más temprano esa misma tarde y manteniendo lo más lejos posible de su cabeza la imagen de John H. Watson.


End file.
